THE WEDDING OF Darkwing o WHERE IS THE BRIDE?
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Megavolt to kidnapped Drake's girlfriend's wedding day, this is a job for Darkwing. One thing inportant. The bride is not McCabert Morgana, and this happened 9 years before the series began ... read it ... and make comments. Also appears Quackerjack.


This story takes place nine years before the start of Darkwing Duck, presenting a character's past Drake Mallard, Mallard Tania mias appear in future stories, probocando few tangles in the relationship with Morgana ... but for now I present here what happened the day of his wedding to the self-styled superhero St. Canario. Also explores a little of the past Sputterspark Elmo / Megavolt.

I hope this character is to your liking ... but one thing made clear. I think when a female character, I do not with the intention of which is a cartoon versions of me that I hagrid because people do not seem out of this reality have invented fictitious ... I write to amuse the others, because in this are fiction, a form of wholesome entertainment ...  
Which if you dear reader, are in disagreement with what I write ... You are free to speak, but if you liked what you read here, you can also say ...  
my desire is to make new friends, dglsprincess105 thanks to ... for their comments encourage me pritivos escrivir best story ... and also by a vote of confidence, never Quedare wrong

* * *

Her name was Tania Dalton, was a girl duck with red hair, green eyes like jade, his funny little peak was in sight ... and a dream body ... but not only was beautiful ... her wit and insight enabled him to be a reporter at one of the major newspapers of the city ... and today was the day that most women in her childhood dreams ... your wedding day ... I was 25 years ... and finally marrying the boy she had known since childhood ... one of his best friends, his name was Drake Mallard, but she knew something more ... a little secret that none knew but herself ... and what she was grateful ... because although he loved the egocentric would not have endured the humiliation of being called in derision ... ... Lady Darkwing months ago she had discovered the secret ... but had not confessed because he was supposed to fall into one of the absurd cliches of superheroes, so which he would leave her to protect her ... that little fool ... jejeje ...

Tania had been arranged and ... was wearing a beautiful white dress ... it was a wedding dress ... but an elegant cocktail dress ... had made a deal with her boyfriend ... not to marry in a church ... as this would put her nervous ... was no traditionalist ... so do not bother him that detail, but that if she never would have forgiven him stop looking like a queen on her own wedding. Her long hair (made of fine feathers like very fine threads) was neatly combed ... and her makeup was subtle, making his face shone with angelic ... and more that radiant smile on his face ... really was in love ...  
Then he realized that someone had entered his room and smiled ... volt ... while in a playful attitude ... I take the sheet over her bed ... and covered with it.

"Do not look ... time is not bad luck," he said with a smile on his beak.

Tany ... "Let me leave you with that superstitious ... jajaja ... well ... mmm ...

She realized that her fiance and he was removing clothes in the mind ... and began to laugh as he patted him on the arm ...

"You pervert calm night ... wait ...

-Jajajajaja ... not as easy .- Drake said the young man while playfully elbowed ... really did not seem willing to wait to kiss his girlfriend ... or something else ...

Tania did not want to ruin your hairstyle, even kissing Drake did not seem too bad ... but at least wanted to look perfect ... but no one would attend the ceremony at the registry office.

- A by the way ... my name is on Mr. Lee ...  
She suddenly ... knowing that the mention of this person was enough to calm tempers her boyfriend ...

- Really? And What did the sensei?

"Practically told me why you marry that oaf?! But Sensei replied, with all respect ... I love Drake, and no matter what others think ... is who will spend the rest of my life ...

"At least I'm glad you do not mind," he said while putting a face of depression typical of him when he meets all consider him a loser.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself ... Why so you have to take into account what others think or stop thinking?!, One should you care what I think and think ... I like that you're determined ... and you like to put your heart in the right causes ... that's why I fell in love with you ... now go down and I expect that at a time low, just let me put something special to me and we go together.

-OK

Drake was leaving when suddenly was pulled back by a pair of slender arms, and before he could say or do anything ... he found himself facing the face of his girlfriend who kiss passionately ... momentarily forgot to breathe ... she was a beast ... and after being left stunned by the kiss wild, I leave it on the floor.

"Now, we are down, and after the wedding you no longer see this hot body all you want ...

"jajajajaja ... if we are then ... - said as he walked to the door we future Mrs. Mallard.

"See Mr. Dalton future ... jajajaja

"Hey ... men do not change their name ... anyway ... I wait.

She took out a black box from the drawer of a comfortable ... was long and thin, the kind used to store jewelry chain necklaces, opened it and looked a little sadly, was a thin silver chain with a locket of the same material as engraved heart with flowers ... really loved the locket was the last memory she had left her mother missed her parents that day, if they had not died in that accident ... no, it should not be sad at the happiest day of his life was his wedding ... opened the locket was a picture of her and her parents ... and a legend engraved on the inside "always together", and put the pendant around the neck, gaze for a moment in the mirror, and smiled ...

"Perfect ...

But now she realized that someone had opened the door ... and volt with a smile ... thinking that Drake had returned impatient ... "so long a ?!... but his smile turns into a look of horror when he realized that was not her boyfriend ... but a rat wearing a yellow monkey, with a battery in the back and a blue goal, with a hairdo fonki, knew who was Megavolt , a super villain.

"If ... you're like an angel ..." said the villain with his nasal voice, as he watched her with a smile and a tender look.

Anyone else would have frozen in fear, but Tanya, who reacted quickly to the intruder, perhaps it was not a disciple of Lee Gouce but wise defense, took a basebal bat, threatening to Megavolt.

"**NO** **IDIOT AWAY FROM ME .. IF YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED **... "She growled as he threw a look that would freeze the blood of the fiercest. She would give a good fight " **I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO HERE ... BUT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ALL YOUR TEETH, GET OUT NOW ..."****  
**

"Come Tany, I would never hurt you ... I love you," he said as he continued with that smile ...

"Wait a minute ... I do not think you heard me right ... it could happen again.

- Are we Tany? I think I said that ... right? And what else? What was it? - Megavolt had suffered another of his typical episodes of blackouts ...

- "I love you? - Ask the girl duck with a curt and dismissive, the measure of what was happening.

"Oh yes, yes ... I remember ..." then the electric rodent made a graceful gesture while making a genuflection, taking her hand to his bewildered girlfriend ... I love you Tanya! You're the one for me ... I love you more than light bulbs runs away with me ... ...

It was official ... the girl was alarmed ...

- **OUT OF HERE!** - Cry as he launched a coup, unfortunately dodge achievement.

"Not until you hear me ... you can not marry ... from whom we are talking about ?!... ay ... no matter ... you can not marry someone other than me ... you're my girl ... you're mine ... do you understand?!

- **STRASS CRAZY! I DID NOT EVEN KNOW YOU ... "CRY SO HARD THAT HE COULD SCARCELY BELIEVE THAT THE NEIGHBORS HAD NOT HEARD**.

- I forgot! ... That explains everything ... How could you forget about us?

- **THERE IS OURS! "I NEVER SEEN YOU IN MY LIFE! WELL ... IF YOU SAW IN THE NEWSPAPERS, BUT THAT'S NOT THE SAME ... I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU ... NEVER HAVE I LOVED YOU ... SO GET OUT ... BEFORE YOU CRASH THIS BAT ON THE HEAD AND CHECK FOR MYSELF IT IS FULL OF HOLES!**

"I do not want to ask you this, my love ... but you force me to be blunt with you.

-**STAY AWAY FROM ME .**.. "he ignored, it came over the account-**DRAAAAKEEEE!** - At that moment he felt that his whole body suffered a sudden numbness, while he felt dizzy, everything went black ... had suffered an electric shock.

The beautiful girl duck fell back against the wall to cushion their fall, while the clasp that held her hair fell off, dropping his fine red feathers along its neck, settling on his shoulders on his shoulders. Although he had remained with his eyes open, his expression was not dramatic, looked calm and serene, like an angel in a higher level of consciousness, watching the mortals ... and that much success Megavolt who contemplate for a few seconds before beginning to stroke her beautiful red hair, intending to keep him from his neck to check his vital signs ... I needed to make sure not to have exceeded the download ... no ... all was well, for peace of mind. The continued to watch, that beautiful face ... it was really was a godsend ... and could not help kissing his little beak, as he recalled for a brief moment, what had happened ten years ago ...

She was crossing the park every day to come home from her aunt, when a young boy rat ran after her to catch up ... I was a little agitated ... a moment to look at his face ... and the girl he thought he duck had been stunned by the nerves or something. Flipping back and saw hiding behind a tree, a young duck, was lower than the duck and the rat, in addition to its peak was larger than usual. The young duck he was waving the young rat ... especially ... seemed to suggest he should take the girl into his arms and kissed her with all his passion ... when this Snoop realized it had been noticed by the girl with red feathers, hid behind the tree again. The young rat look back to the duck girl, who saw a smiling face. In fact he got more nervous.

"I know this is very sudden ... Tany ... I believe that you are very ... oh ... I just wanted to know if we could get together sometime ... for something else that had nothing to do with studying ... you know ... as friends ... I ...

"By God Elmo, if you want to ask me to be engaged, why the hell did not you say at once? - Tany said in a tone applicant combined with a little sweetness in your VOICE: Elmo, I like you much ...

- What! III-Is that true?! "You like me?

"OK ... ha ha ha-ing a little embarrassed to admit what he had ...

"... Be my girlfriend - the young rat suddenly said as he took her hand, looking for that girl that he was like an angel ... radiant and full of life.

"If you want to be your girlfriend ..." He said giving a smile. Before that Elmo could react, she stole her first kiss ... it was innocent, tender and with a hint of lust preteen ... at the time she separated from her face for a moment, took off his sandal wearing one of his legs and throw it against the duck into a voyeur of time ...

"HEY ... Tany, Why was that?! - Drake exclaimed as he rubbed his head from the blow.

"So you go, Cyrano, I'm not just the public.

- **WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY WITH CYRANO? ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY BILL?** - Drake was visibly offended.

"No ... I remembered that just like your hiding among the whispering bush poems to Roxanne suitor, could it be that your ...?

"No, no, no, no, not ever think such a thing, I will never fixed in a very aggressive girl like you ..." he said as he left in a dignified attitude ... "Why had to be my best friend who fell in love with Tanya?! And worse ... "because the girl I like had to be crazy about Elmo?!" He thought as he left the place ...

-Ha ha ha ha, that Drake is a guy crazy ... but ... the good friend urged me to invite me to cheer ...

"It was strange how Cyrano ... guess what? I like the boys from prominent nose, do not know why ... must think I'm a strange girl ... I think you're sexy ...

That was enough to put Elmo is red ... and before I could react, Tanya gave her a second kiss, as wonderful as the first.

Megavolt was back today, it was amazing that most of the time forgot everything by its inability to record short-term memories or their lapses, but there were moments when he perfectly remembered those moments that marked his life, as his first kiss with her "Tany" and then kiss her again, was a quiet and gentle kiss, as one who first gave him fifteen years old.

"Believe what I say, that I did hurt me a lot more than you can imagine ... now you'll come with me," he said at the time of taking it from one arm and put this on his neck in one swift movement the lift on her shoulder, holding her legs. And out the door with a naturalness that would scare anyone.

Drake had heard a noise ... was not sure if it was a cry or not ... but given case prepared to return to the apartment of his girlfriend ... and when he left the Acenso, the first thing he saw was the girl Megavolt loading, and seeing her in danger, did not measure the consequences and jump to attack.

- **DROP MEGAVOLT!**

"Do not meddle in the affairs of others ... this is between the lady and I ...

"**WHY IS MY GIRLFRIEND ... SO IT'S MY BUSINESS. DROP IT OR I WILL SHOOT WITH IT** ... oh ... ow! - At that moment he realized that what she was wearing was not his suit Darkwing Duck, but a common suit, but he blames both feel exactly the same, well that this did not bring his gun throws gas.

- What you said ... you ... ehh ...? As you call, I said that this is between the lady and I ... so long ... "he said when launching an electric shock.

Drake narrowly dodge achievement ... and was about to strike back at his arch-enemy number 1, when suddenly I notice that Tania react ... if she discovered that he was not as useless as in the martial arts had made him believe, would not miss much that discovered his secret identity as Darkwing Duck, the worst thing was that because of his hesitation, Megavolt found his opportunity and knocked him unconscious with a second volley.

-Drake ... no ... - said the beautiful duckling desmallarse moments before a second time.

- Now where we ?!... whether ... we must get out of here before I call the police .- villain said before entering his hostage elebe.


End file.
